A sampai Z
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet.
1. A sampai E

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**A sampai Z**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet.

…

* * *

**Chapter one : A sampai E**

**Apel**

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Rukia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. _'Semoga masih ada,'_ do'anya dalam hati.

Rukia sampai di kantin dan mendapati antrian yang mulai menipis di depan _counter _makanan. Cewek berambut hitam sebahu itu melirik nampan yang berisi buah apel. '_Masih ada,_' ia tersenyum senang. Tapi senyumnya segera memudar manakala satu persatu apel yang ada di dalam nampan diambil oleh siswa-siswa yang antri di depannya. Dan yang terakhirpun diambil oleh siswa yang mengantri tepat di depannya. Rukia menatap penuh harap saat apel itu dibawa pergi. Pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk makan buah berwarna merah itu hari ini.

Rukia celingukan mencari tempat duduk.

"Rukia-_chan_!" Rukia menengok ea rah suara yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum cerah saat dilihatnya Rangiku melambai padanya. Rukia melangkah cepat menuju meja tempat duduk temannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku-_san_." ujarnya setelah duduk di sebelah gadis berambut coklat terang itu. "Sama-sama, Rukia-_chan_. Oh ya, kenapa kamu terlambat?"

"Ukitake-_sensei_ tadi menyuruhku mengantarkan buku ke ruang guru," sahut Rukia sambil mulai memakan makan siangnya. "Susah ya, jadi siswa teladan disuruh-suruh terus," Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rangiku.

Krauk!

Rukia menoleh. Rangiku tengah menggigit sebutir apel merah, kelihatannya apel itu sangat enak karena Rangiku terus memakannya lagi dan lagi sampai habis setengahnya.

"Kenapa Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku saat melihat Rukia memandanginya. Rukia hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya lalu terus melanjutkan makannya.

'S_udahlah, mungkin memang hari ini bukan rejekiku makan apel'_

"Eh, kamu mau apel Rukia-_chan_?" tanya Rangiku. Rukia menoleh. "Tapi….," Rangiku memandang apel di tangannya yang kini hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja. Rukia mengikuti pandangan Rangiku. "Tidak apa-apa Rangiku-_san,_" Rukia tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Maaf ya, Rukia-_chan_. Aku tidak tahu kau ingin makan apel, kalau tahu pasti kuberikan padamu," kata Rangiku. "Terima kasih, Rangiku-_san_. Benar tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa membelinya sepulang sekolah nanti," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menemanimu membeli apel ya?" tawar Rangiku yang dijawab Rukia dengan anggukan.

Tluk!

Sebutir apel diletakkan di atas meja di depan Rukia. Rukia memandang apel merah itu kemudian ea rah orang yang meletakkannya.

'_Ichigo'_

"Untukmu!" ujar pemuda berambut jingga yang berdiri di samping meja Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-_kun_," ucap Rukia sambil mengambil apel merah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ichigo," Rukia mendongak menghadap pemuda itu. "Namaku Ichigo, Rukia." kata pemuda itu lagi.

Rukia mengangguk dan membetulkan ucapannya. "Terima kasih, Ichigo". Yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman yang membuat hati Rukia meleleh.

"Sepertinya kita tidak jadi membeli apel sepulang sekolah ya, Rukia-_chan_," ujar Rangiku setelah Ichigo pergi. Rukia mengangguk sambil memandangi apel di tangannya.

"Apelnya harus dimakan lho, Rukia-_chan._" Goda Rangiku.

…

* * *

**Buku**

Rukia membongkar tasnya sekali lagi.

'_Tidak ada!'_

Rukia menghela nafas, ia memang meninggalkannya di rumah. Buku teks Bahasa Inggrisnya. Rukia melirik jam dinding kelasnya, sepuluh menit lagi waktu istirahat habis dan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dimulai. Ia harus meminjam buku teks Bahasa Inggris kalau ia tidak mau berdiri di koridor saat jam pelajaran Aizen-_sensei_. Rukiapun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas sebelah.

"Maaf sekali, Rukia-_chan. _Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris jadi aku tidak membawanya," jawab Momo saat Rukia bertanya apakah gadis bercepol itu membawa buku teks Bahasa Inggris. "Tidak apa-apa, Momo-_chan_. Aku akan coba pinjam pada Isane," kata Rukia.

Isane menggeleng. "Maaf ya, Rukia," ujarnya. "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Isane," Rukia beranjak mencoba peruntungannya lagi di kelas sebelah.

"Sayang sekali, Kuchiki. Di kelas kami hari ini tidak ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris,"sahut Nemu. "Jadi aku tidak membawa buku teks bahasa Inggris sehingga aku tidak bisa meminjamkannya padamu."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih, Nemu."

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan ia akan menghabiskan 2x50 menit dengan berdiri di koridor.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rukia memandangi mejanya yang masih dipenuhi hasil bongkaran tasnya. Rukia mulai merapikan mejanya, memasukkan satu persatu buku ke dalam tas. Rukia baru saja memasukkan sebuah buku bersampul warna kuning ke dalam tasnya.

'_Eh, tunggu dulu!'_

Rukia kembali mengeluarkan buku itu.

'_Bukankah ini?'_

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Didengarnya Rangiku membaca nama yang tertera di sampul buku itu. "Wah, ternyata kamu punya malaikat penolong Rukia-_chan._"

Rukia memandangi buku itu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ia memang punya malaikat penolong.

…

* * *

**Cake**

Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya sebutir stroberi di atas kue berbentuk segitiga itu. Kemudian dimasukkannya kue berlapis dengan hiasan krim putih dan pink serta sebutir stroberi itu ke dalam kardus kue. "Siap! Tinggal diberikan saja!"

"Untuk siapa, Rukia-_chan_?" Rangiku tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

"R-Rangiku-_san!_" Rukia kaget karena Rangiku yang muncul tiba-tiba. "I-ini untuk…," Rukia bingung memberi jawaban.

"Tidak usah dijawab, aku tahu kok untuk siapa kue itu," ujar gadis itu sambil melepas celemeknya. "Memasak itu lebih sulit daripada makan," gerutu Rangiku sambil memasukkan kue buatannya yang bentuknya sama seperti punya Rukia hanya saja punyanya dihiasi dengan buah chery. "Awas saja kalau Gin tidak mau memakannya, kuputusin dia!" Kata Rangiku berapi-api.

"Rangiku-_san?_"

"Ya, ya, Rukia-_chan_, aku tahu. Tidak bakal juga aku mutusin si Gin 'kan susah ngedapetinnya," jawab Rangiku diikuti senyum manisnya. "Jadi punyamu kapan mau diberikan? Pelajaran olahraga kelas D udah selesai tuh," Rangiku menunjuk siswa-siswa kelas D yang mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Rukia bergegas melepas celemeknya dan meraih kotak kuenya, kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang masak.

'_Eh, tunggu dulu! Jadi Rangiku benar-benar tahu untuk siapa kuenya?'_

Rukia berhenti dan menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. Rangiku tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata padanya. "Sukses ya!" Rangiku menyemangatinya. Rukia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

Rukia berdiri di depan ruang kelas D. Matanya mencari keberadaan si rambut jingga, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cowok yang hendak diberinya kue.

"Mencariku ya, Rukia?" Rukia terlonjak. Perlahan dibalikkannya tubuhnya.

"I-Ichigo."

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Habis kamu terlihat serius sekali, mencari siapa sih?" Ichigo celingukan mencari-cari seseorang padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang dicari Rukia.

"Umm…, Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Aku sebenarnya memang mencarimu," ujar Rukia pelan.

"Eh, benar mencariku?!" Ichigo mundur selangkah, ia terkejut ternyata Rukia memang mencarinya. Rukia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ada apa ya Rukia kamu mencariku?" Tanya Ichigo, lagi-lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"I-tu…, a-aku…," Rukia mengambil nafas dalam. "Ini untukmu!" Rukia mengangkat sebuah kotak kue ke depan wajah Ichigo.

"Untukku?" Lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat terkejut oleh gadis manis berambut hitam dihadapannya itu. Ichigo mengambil kotak yang diberikan Rukia. "Makasih, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mendapatkannya?"

"Itu ucapan terima kasih," sahut Rukia. Warna kemerahan mulai muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

"Untuk?"

"Apel dan buku," jawab Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Tolong diterima, mungkin tidak terlalu enak tapi pasti bisa dimakan. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa," kata Rukia cepat dan ia pun bergegas pergi.

"Rukia!" Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Terima kasih!" Ucap Ichigo disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantung seorang Kuchiki Rukia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

…

* * *

**Dasi**

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju aula, sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan siswa kelas 3 akan dimulai ia akan terlambat kalau ia tidak buru-buru. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok yang sudah familiar di matanya. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut jingga sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sedang memegangi sesuatu. Rukia tidak bisa memastikan benda apa yang dipegang pemuda itu karna jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Rukia berjalan menghampirinya melupakan bahwa seharusnya ia segera pergi ke aula, saat jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah dari pemuda itu Rukia memanggilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ichigo? Bukankah kita disuruh berkumpul di aula?"

Ichigo mendongak, memandang Rukia sebentar kemudian kembali memandangi benda di tangannya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Rukia berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sampai ia berdiri di samping Ichigo dan ia ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Apa yang salah?" Tanya Rukia semakin khawatir karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Ichigo?" Rukia menepuk bahu pemuda itu. membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan melihat padanya.

"Ah, Rukia. Sejak kapan…," Ichigo menggantung kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Rukia "Kau bisa membantuku 'kan, Rukia?". Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung tapi ia menggangguk mengiyakan. "Syukurlah," Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang…"

"Tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan ini!" Ichigo mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam entah benda apa ke depan wajah Rukia. Rukia memfokuskan pandangannya pada tangan Ichigo tepatnya benda yang ada di tangan pemuda itu.

'_Dasi?!'_

"Tolong pasangkan benda ini padaku," pinta Ichigo.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasangnya, aku sudah mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa, kau bisa membantuku 'kan Rukia?" Ichigo memandang Rukia penuh harap.

Rukia tertawa. "Dasar bodoh!" Rukia mengambil dasi dari tangan Ichigo. "Ku pikir sesuatu yang gawat terjadi ternyata hanya karena tidak bisa memasang dasi." Dan ia pun memasangkan benda yang membuat Ichigo frustasi itu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." gumam Ichigo dan tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Sama-sama, Ichigo." jawab Rukia malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah akibat senyum yang diberikan Ichigo padanya.

…

* * *

**Es Krim Stroberi**

"Oi, Rukia. Ada yang mencarimu," Rukia mendongak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. "Dia menunggu di luar".

"Terima kasih, Renji." Rukia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Dia bahkan tidak bertanya siapa yang memanggilnya," Renji geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Kepala jeruk," jawab Renji.

"Kurosaki, heh?" mata Rangiku bersinar-sinar. Renji mengangguk. "Menarik," Rangiku tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa si kepala jeruk mencari Rukia?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rangiku menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu?" ajak Rangiku yang dijawab seringai licik Renji.

Rukia sampai di luar kelas, ia celingukan mencari seseorang tapi tidak tahu siapa.

'_Bodoh, harusnya aku bertanya dulu siapa yang mencariku pada Renji tadi.'_

"Yo, Rukia!" Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo yang tengah bersandar di dinding tidak jauh darinya. Jantung Rukia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ichigo? Kau yang mencariku?" Rukia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Memang Renji tidak bilang?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Aku lupa bertanya tadi," jawab Rukia seraya ikut bersandar di samping Ichigo. "Jadi ada apa mencariku?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau suka eskrim?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

Rukia memandang Ichigo bingung tapi dijawabnya juga pertanyaan ichigo. "Suka, kenapa tiba-tiba kau…," kata-kata Rukia terpotong.

"Sepulang sekolah mau tidak pergi makan eskrim denganku?" ajak Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia memandangnya bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk," gumam Ichigo hampir tidak terdengar tapi tentu saja Rukia dapat mendengarnya. "Dan kalau kau bersedia tentunya," nampak rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo hati-hati karena Rukia belum memberikan respon. "Kau mau 'kan?".

"I-iya," jawab Rukia disertai dengan anggukan. Yang langsung disambut senyum cerah Ichigo.

**Teeeeettt!**

"Ah, sudah bel!" ujar Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah, Rukia." Ichigo mulai berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan pergi kencan hari ini ya, Renji?" pertanyaan Rangiku lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Ichigo," gumam Renji. "Aku tidak menyangka. Sejak kapan dia?" Renji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

…

Tbc dulu ya…

…

* * *

Ohayou, minnaaaaa! (ups! Saya lagi kelebihan semangat)

Saya kembali dengan fic multichap IchiRuki,,,, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Kalo ada pertanyaan, kriti en saran silahkan ketikkan di dalam kotak review ya,,,

See ya,

Ann *_*


	2. F sampai J

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**A sampai Z**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet.

…

* * *

**Chapter ****two**** : ****F**** sampai ****J**

…

**Foto**

Rukia menatap _Rainbow Ice__cream_ di depannya dengan penuh minat. Bagaimana tidak, es krim berwarna merah, kuning, hijau yang disusun di dalam mangkuk berwarna biru dengan toping kacang almond dan coklat stik berwarna putih benar-benar menggugah selera dan Rukia salah satu yang tergugah ingin mencicipi rasa eskrim pesanannya tersebut.

"Selamat makan," ucap Rukia sebelum ia menyendok eskrimnya dan memasukkan makanan dingin itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmm,,, yummy!" Rukia terlihat sangat menikmati eskrimnya.

"Segitu enaknya?" tanya Ichigo yang duduk di hadapan Rukia yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh eskrimnya sendiri karena asyik memerhatikan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk antusias. "Enak banget, kamu tidak makan?"

"Selamat makan," ucap Ichigo kemudian ia memasukkan sesendok penuh eskrim ke dalam mulutnya. "Kamu benar, ini enak," ujarnya setelah menelan eskrimnya.

"Permisi," Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh bersamaan. "Maaf mengganggu kalian," ucap seorang pelayan berpakaian hitam-putih. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan. "Bolehkah saya mengambil foto kalian berdua?" Ichigo dan Rukia menatap bingung pelayan ber-_nametag _Izumi itu.

"Begini, karena cafe kami baru saja buka seminggu ini kami ingin mengambil foto pelanggan-pelanggan pertama kami dan memajangnya di dinding cafe. Jadi bolehkah saya mengambil foto kalian?"

Ichigo dan Rukia saling tatap. "Bagaimana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh ya, kalian juga akan mendapatkan hasil fotonya sebagai kenang-kenangan dan diskon 20% dari kami." Tambah pelayan itu.

Rukia melirik Ichigo sekilas sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih," ucap pelayan itu dan ia pun segera mengeluarkan kamera digital dari saku celananya.

...

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu. Ini fotonya," pelayan itu meletakkan selembar foto di atas meja. Di foto itu terlihat Ichigo dan Rukia duduk berhadapan dengan meja berisi dua mangkok es krim di antara mereka. Rukia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari yang membentuk huruf 'V' sedang Ichigo tersenyum kecil menghadap kamera.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sambil meraih foto itu dan memandanginya dengan mata berbinar.

"Foto ini boleh aku yang simpan?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan memohon. Membuat Ichigo refleks mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan gadis itu, meskipun memang ia tidak berniat mengatakan tidak.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Silahkan melanjutkan kencan kalian," ujar pelayan itu sebelum pergi.

"Tapi kami bukan..."

"Terima kasih," Ichigo menyahut sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Rukia menatap Ichigo, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendapati Rukia menatapnya.

"Ayo cepat makan es krimnya nanti cair, kalau sudah cair tidak enak lagi," ujar Ichigo sambil memasukkansesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Rukia.

…

**Gitar**

Suasana kelas yang hening diusik oleh sebuah teriakan dari pintu kelas.

"Rukia-_chan_."

Rukia mendongak, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ukitake-_sensei_. "Ada apa Rangiku-_san_?" tanyanya pada teman sekelasnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bergelombang sepunggung itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia, memaksa gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Tapi ini masih jam masuk," ujar Rukia.

"Sebentar saja, lagipula kamu pasti akan menyukainya." Kata Rangiku.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Rangiku-_san_?" tanya Rukia di sela langkah cepat mereka yang menuju entah ke mana.

"Atap sekolah." Jawab Rangiku.

"Kenapa kita ke sana?"

"Nanti kamu juga tahu." Ujar Rangiku.

Rangiku mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia, menyuruhnya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah mereka. Mereka sampai di puncak tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu menuju atap. Terdengar suara teriakan siswi-siswi dari balik pintu itu. Membuat Rukia penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di atap sekolah pada jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"Ayo." Rangiku membuka pintu, Rukia mengikuti di belakang gadis itu.

"Lihat." Ujar Rangiku.

Menuruti arahan Rangiku, Rukia menemukan kumpulan siswi-siswi berdiri membelakanginya. Siswi-siswi itu berdiri mengelilingi sesuatu yang entah apa, Rukia tidak tahu karena pandangannya terlindung.

"Sini."

Lagi Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Rukia pasrah saja, lagipula ia memang sedikit penasaran.

Rukia dan Rangiku bergabung dalam kerumunan itu dan terus mencoba maju hingga mereka berdiri di barisan depan.

"Nyanyikan satu lagu lagi dong, Kurosaki."

"Iya, satu lagi."

Terdengar rengekan-rengekan memohon yang diajukan pada laki-laki yang duduk di tengah kerumunan itu sambil memangku gitar. Laki-laki berambut jingga terang. Mata Rukia terpaku pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Ichigo bisa main gitar," ujar Rukia.

"Aku juga," sahut Rangiku.

"Lagi… lagi… lagi…"

Siswi-siswi berteriak bersamaan, meminta Ichigo menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti tepat pada Rukia. Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Ichigo saat melihat Rukia. Membuat Rukia secara otomatis membalas senyum itu.

"Baiklah, satu lagi. Yang ini spesial untuk seseorang, seorang gadis yang berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Kata Ichigo. Sepasang mata coklat Ichigo terkunci pada Rukia, membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normalnya.

"Apa kamu punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Rukia?" bisik Rangiku di telinga Rukia.

Rukia menoleh pada Rangiku. "Eh?"

"Lagu ini sepertinya untukmu," jelas Rangiku.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Rukia tapi di hatinya, ia berharap lagu itu memang dinyanyikan untuknya.

"Kyaaa…..!"

Gadis-gadis berteriak histeris saat Ichigo mulai memetik gitarnya. Memainkan sebuah lagu milik Dierks Bentley yang berjudul '_Thinking of you'._

_When I'm all alone or in a crowd  
In a quiet place or where music's loud  
If I'm on the road, or in the other room  
That's how you know, I'm thinkin' of you_

When the flowers bloom, when the leaves turn brown  
when the sun is hot, when the snow falls down, down  
when the clouds are gray, and the sky's are blue  
that's how you know, I'm thinkin' of you

I'm thinkin of you, that's all I do all the time  
You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine  
No matter where I go or what I do,

_I'm thinkin' of you._

"Aku tidak tahu lagu ini, tapi aku menyukainya." Ujar Rangiku.

Rukia mengangguk karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama meski belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya, entah mengapa Rukia menyukainya. Mungkin karena Ichigo yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Can't remember names, who I used to be  
what I cared about before you came to me, baby  
Every selfish thought, all I thought I knew  
has been replaced with thinkin' of you._

I'm thinkin of you, that's all I do all the time  
You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine  
No matter where I go or what I do,

_I'm thinkin' of you._

Always thinkin' of you, yes I am.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Kurosaki, jadi pacarku ya?" teriak seorang gadis.

"Mimpi kali, Ichigo itu maunya denganku. Iya 'kan Ichigo?" sahut gadis lain.

"Tidak bisa. Kurosaki punyaku!" terdengar suara gadis lain lagi.

"Hei, hei." Ichigo berusaha melerai.

"Kurosaki, siapa yang kamu pilih?" gadis pertama tadi bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Iya, pilih salah satu dari kami," tambah gadis yang kedua.

"Ayo cepat," yang ketiga menimpali.

Ichigo tersenyum pada mereka. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Tapi aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai." Ichigo mengarahkan matanya pada Rukia yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari Ichigo. "Dan aku sangat menyukainya." Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia membuat gadis itu tercengang.

"Yah, tapi nggak apa-apa deh."

"Ya udah. Aku ikhlas saja kalau Ichigo bahagia."

"Aku juga."

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. Matanya kembali melirik Rukia yang masih tercengang menatapnya. Ichigo mengedipkan mata padanya membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

Semua mata otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu dan wajah mereka langsung berubah pucat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"Z-Zaraki-_sensei_…"

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

"B-baik _sensei_…!"

…

**Hujan**

"Hujan," gumam Rukia saat menyaksikan tetes-tetes pertama air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang padahal hujan turun semakin lebat, membuatnya harus bertahan lebih lama di gedung sekolah padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Mungkin itu karena Rukia menyukai hujan. Menyukai hal yang dulu tidak ia sukai. Tapi rasa tidak suka itu berubah sejak hujan mempertemukannya dengan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

…

_Bel menandakan pelajaran usai sudah berbunyi sejak dua jam yang lalu, namun gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu masih tertahan di sekolah, di kelas yang penghuninya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau ke tempat lainnya yang menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. Gadis itu tertahan di sana karena ia harus menulis laporan kelas, kewajibannya sebagai salah satu pengurus kelas. Ya, Rukia hanya salah satu pengurus kelas dari dua orang yang mendapat tugas tersebut. Partner Rukia, Abarai Renji sudah pergi sejak satu jam lalu karena laki-laki itu harus pergi kerja sambilan. Jadi, tinggallah Rukian sendirian menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan dua orang._

"_Selesai!" Rukia menutup buku laporan kelas di depannya dengan senang. "Aku bisa pulang sekarang," ujar gadis itu sambil merapikan alat-alat tulisnya._

_Tapi senyuman di wajah gadis itu langsung menghilang begitu ia menyadari kalau hujan turun dengan deras. Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, iris ungu miliknya menatap hujan dari balik jendela kaca kelasnya. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya. "Aku 'kan tidak bawa payung."_

_Tik… tik… tik…_

_Rukia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu dinding ruang kelasnya. Pukul lima lewat tiga menit, berarti sudah satu jam hujan turun. Rukia melangkah ke jendela dan mendongak menatap langit yang masih menghitam, menandakan hujan belum akan mereda._

"_Bagaimana aku pulang?"_

_Lagi Rukia menatap jam dinding._

"_Kalau tidak pulang sekarang nee-chan akan khawatir," Rukia bicara sendiri. "Apa minta jemput nii-san saja ya?" dahi gadis itu berkerut nampak berpikir keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh manja begitu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hanya perlu hujan-hujanan sampai halte bus lalu menunggu bus di sana beberapa saat, tidak masalah." Segera Rukia merapikan barang-barangnya dan menyimpan buku laporan ke dalam lemari inventaris kelas yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mengunci lemari itu. setelahnya gadis itu bergegas keluar._

"_Aku harus cepat kalau tidak mau basah kuyup," ujar Rukia. Rukia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menembus hujan._

"_Kamu tidak bawa payung?"_

_Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Rukia. Gadis itu segera menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Rukia terdiam saat matanya menemukan seorang laki-laki berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Rukia mengenali laki-laki itu tapi ia tidak tahu namanya. Yah, warna rambut menyolok seperti itu memang gampang diingat._

"_Kamu tidak membawa payung, Kuchiki?" laki-laki yang memilik rambut berwarna jingga itu bertanya lagi. Rukia menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Lalu kamu berencana berlari menembus hujan karena tidak membawa payung?"_

_Rukia mengangguk._

"_Kamu bisa sakit, Kuchiki." Ujar laki-laki itu._

_Rukia tidak menjawab, di kepalanya masih berputar-putar pertanyaan dari mana laki-laki itu tahu namanya._

"_Pakai payungku," laki-laki yang belum Rukia tahu namanya itu menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna hitam pada Rukia._

"_Lalu kamu?"_

"_Rumahku tidak jauh, berlari sepuluh menit juga sampai." Jawab laki-laki yang berseragam sama sepertinya itu, kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu._

"_Tapi…"_

"_Pakai saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku 'kan laki-laki. Hujan sedikit tidak akan membuatku tumbang lagipula lariku cepat." Jelasnya._

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu." Tolak Rukia._

"_Pakailah," laki-laki yang setahu Rukia berada setingkat dengannya di tingkat X itu menjejalkan payung ke tangan Rukia._

"_Aku tidak ingin kamu sakit gara-gara kehujanan."_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Baiklah, Kuchiki. Aku pulang duluan." Kata laki-laki itu dan ia pun langsung berlari menembus hujan yang sepertinya masih ingin mereda._

_Rukia memandangi payung lipat di tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya."_

_Seolah bisa mendengar Rukia, laki-laki itu berbalik. "Namaku Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo!" teriak laki-laki itu._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo ya? akan ku ingat." Ujar Rukia sambil memandangi punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh._

…

"Dasar bodoh! Mengakunya tidak mudah ditumbangkan, ternyata besoknya malah tidak masuk karena terkena flu," ujar Rukia.

Dan setelah hari itu, saat hujan turun Rukia selalu teringat hari itu. hari yang bisa dibilang sebagai hari perkenalannya dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Hari di mana ia jatuh hati pada kebaikan hati Ichigo.

"Kamu tidak bawa payung?"

Rukia langsung menoleh. Rasanya seperti _dejavu _melihat Ichigo berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu pakai punyaku. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit gara-gara kehujanan." Ichigo menyodorkan payung lipat berwarna hitam pada Rukia.

"_Ini benar-benar dejavu."_

"Rukia?"

"Payungnya kita pakai bersama saja," kata Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Rumahmu searah dengan halte bus 'kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kamu bisa mengantarku sampai halte. Aku juga tidak mau kamu sakit lagi gara-gara pulang hujan-hujanan." Ujar Rukia

…

**Ichiru**

Hik… Hik… Hik!

Rukia berjalan mengikuti asal suara tangisan. Dan ia akhirnya menemukan asal suara di sudut taman. Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di depannya ada seseorang yang juga tengah berjongkok sepertinya sedang coba menghentikan tangisan bocah itu. Dan Rukia mengenali orang itu. Itu adalah Ichigo.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Ichigo?!" tanya Rukia sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Ichigo.

"R-Rukia…, a-aku…, a-aku t-tidak…," Ichigo tergagap bingung harus memberikan jawaban.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Rukia ikut berjongkok di samping bocah itu.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis!" sahut Ichigo cepat. Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung 'kan bukan itu yang ditanyakannya tadi.

Rukia menarik napas, kemudian berkata. "Aku tidak mengatakan kamu yang membuatnya menangis tapi aku menanyakan kenapa dia mengangis?".

"Eh?" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A-anu, soal itu aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku menemukannya dia sudah menangis dan dia tidak mau bicara," jelas Ichigo.

"Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Rukia yang dijawab gelengan oleh Ichigo. "Kamu?" Ichigo balik bertanya. Rukia juga menggeleng. Keduanya menghela nafas.

Rukia mengangkat tangan menepuk-nepuk kepala si bocah sambil berbisik di telinga si bocah. "Sudah…, sudah.., ada kakak disini, kakak akan membantumu tapi kamu harus berhenti menangis, adik kecil." Bisiknya lembut.

Tangisan bocah itu mulai berkurang dan ia pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan wajah yang penuh airmata dan ingus. Rukia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajah bocah itu.

"Hai," sapa Rukia setelah selesai ia membersihkan wajah si bocah. "Aku Rukia, namamu siapa?".

Bocah itu tidak menjawab malah mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Rukia mengikuti arah pandangan bocah itu dan mendapati Ichigo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Rukia.

'_Kenapa Ichigo menatapku seperti itu?'_

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa?" Ichigo gelagapan. Rukia menelengkan kepala ke arah si bocah. "Eh, h-halo," Ichigo sepertinya mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Rukia ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke si bocah. "Aku Ichigo".

"Kakak stroberi," ujar si bocah sekarang tangisannya sudah berhenti. Ichigo memberengut mendengar kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut si bocah.

"Hmmmppp….," Ichigo menoleh dilihatnya Rukia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mencoba menyembunyikan tawa.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja," kata Ichigo sebal.

Hwaaaa!

"Eh, eh, Rukia dia menangis lagi!" Ichigo menunjuk-nunjuk si bocah. Rukia memelototi Ichigo. "Ini gara-gara kamu, Ichigo".

"Eh, kenapa aku?" Rukia tidak menggubris Ichigo, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada si bocah yang kembali menangis.

"Maaf ya, adik kecil. Kakak stroberi membuatmu takut," Ichigo menepuk-nepuk kepala si bocah seperti yang dilakukan Rukia tadi. Tangisan si bocah berhenti dan ia menatap Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum padanya dan langsung dibalas cengiran lebar si bocah. Rukia tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Jadi, adik kecil siapa namamu?" Tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Ichiru," jawabnya.

"Nah, kenapa kamu menangis Ichiru?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

Ichiru menunjuk ke tanah tidak jauh dari mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Ichiru. Mereka melihat seonggok eskrim yang mencair di tanah, keduanya berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jadi kamu menjatuhkan es krimmu, Ichiru?" tanya Rukia. Ichiru mengangguk, kelihatannya ia akan mulai menangis lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ichigo mengacak rambut Ichiru. Rukia memandang Ichigo dan Ichiru bergantian, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Kakak akan belikan yang baru untukmu, bagaimana?" Ichiru tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk cepat penuh semangat.

"Aku mau yang stroberi," sahutnya bersemangat. Rukia terkikik.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Ichigo. "Nah, ayo kita cari es krimnya".

Ichiru mengangkat tangan minta digendong. Ichigo memandang Rukia, gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ichigo ikut-ikutan mengangkat bahu.

Hup!

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Ichiru dan mendudukkannya dipundaknya. "Ayo kita berburu es krim!"Serunya bersemangat.

"Ayo!" Ichiru tak kalah semangat.

Ichigo mulai berjalan sambil membawa Ichiru bersamanya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Rukia. "Kamu tidak ikut Rukia?" tanyanya. Rukia tersenyum, segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Kak Rukia mau rasa apa?" tanya Ichiru. Rukia memegang dagunya. "Hmm…, stroberi," jawabnya. Yang langsung disambut lirikan tajam oleh Ichigo. Rukia mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Dasar," gerutu Ichigo.

'_Kau tahu Ichigo, aku memang mempunyai rasa yang khusus pada stroberi.'_

**Jeruk**

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sambil mengambil uang kembalian yang disodorkan penjual buah itu padanya.

"Datang lagi ya," ujar laki-laki paruh baya itu. Rukia mengangguk seraya berjalan menjauh sambil menenteng plastik berisi buah jeruk di tangannya.

Terdengar suara bening Yui menyanyikan lagu _Namidairo_ dari saku rok Rukia membuat gadis itu segera merogoh sakunya. "Ya, _nee-chan_?" sapa Rukia. "Sudah kubeli, dua kilo 'kan? Ya, aku langsung pulang." Rukia menutup sambungan telepon dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Awas!"

Rukia menoleh. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah sepeda melaju kencang ke arahnya. Rukia segera menghindar tapi agak terlambat karena sepeda itu masih mengenai tubuhnya hingga membuat Rukia terhuyung dan plastik berisi jeruk di tangannya terlepas.

"Maaf," teriak pengendara sepeda itu tapi ia tidak berhenti untuk melihat keadaan Rukia.

Rukia hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan pengendara sepeda itu. "Tidak bertanggung jawab," gerutunya. Lalu ia menatap jeruk-jeruk yang baru dibelinya tadi, yang kini berserakan di tanah dan menggelinding ke sana kemari. Rukia menghela nafas dan bergerak untuk memunguti jeruk-jeruk itu.

"Kurasa ini milikmu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah menunduk memungut sebuah jeruk. "Kurasa begitu," jawab Rukia sambil menerima sebuah jeruk yang diberikan padanya oleh seorang gadis. "Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

"Kamu perlu plastik baru untuk membawa jeruk-jeruk itu." ujar gadis berambut jingga kecoklatan itu.

"Ya."

"Tunggu sebentar." Gadis itu meletakkan tas kertas yang dibawanya kemudian berlari menuju sebuah toko dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian. "Ini," gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah plastik pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

"Senang bisa membantu," jawab gadis itu.

"Aku Rukia, kamu?"

"Orihime," jawab gadis itu. "Orang itu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab, menabrakmu lalu pergi begitu saja. Apa kamu terluka, Rukia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Ujar Rukia.

"Syukurlah," kata Inoue. "Astaga!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa, aku harus menemui seseorang di taman kota." Jawab Orihime. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Rukia. Sampai jumpa," gadis itu melambai pada Rukia dan berlari pergi.

"Orihime, tasmu!" panggil Rukia tapi gadis itu sudah jauh sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan Rukia.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang taman kota 'kan? Apa boleh buat." Rukia meraih tas kertas milik Orihime yang tertinggal dan melangkah menuju taman kota.

…

Rukia melangkah memasuki taman kota yang sore itu cukup ramai. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Orihime dan menemukan gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku kayu. Cepat Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Orihime.

"Orihime!"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Eh, Rukia?"

"Kurasa ini milikmu." Rukia mengangkat tas kertas yang ditentengnya.

"Ah, itu milikku." Cepat Orihime mengambil tas kertas itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Hadiah untuk seseorang?" tanyanya.

Inoue tersenyum. "Ya, untuk orang yang penting bagiku." Jawabnya.

"Pacarmu ya?"

Wajah Orihime langsung memerah. "Bukan. Tapi aku ingin dia jadi pacarku."

"Jadi, sedang pendekatan." Kata Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk. "Hari ini aku mau menyatakan perasaanku," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan aku yakin akan berhasil karena aku merasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Jelas Orihime.

"Semoga berhasil." Rukia menyemangati. "Berjuanglah."

Orihime mengangguk penuh semangat. "Terima kasih."

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Orihime." Rukia melambai dan meninggalkan Orihime.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, Inoue."

Rukia yang belum jauh melangkah segera menoleh karena ia mengenali suara itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-_kun._ Aku juga baru datang."

Rukia terdiam. Tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari laki-laki yang baru datang menemui Orihime itu. "Ichigo?"

…

tbc

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya! Saya kembali, adakah yang merindukan saya? #Plak! Abaikan!

Maaf saya baru update sekarang, ada macam-macam hal yang menyebabkan saya lama update,,,

Dan untuk ** , Naruzhea AiChi, berry biru, Keiko Eni Naomi, , , eghiserelaa, krystaleire, Toyama Ichiru dan Yuhi Yuki Ishida **makasih sudah review, follow dan fave fic ini.

Lalu untuk semua silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca fic saya, makasih ya.

Kalau ada saran, kritik, atau keluhan tentang fic ini, silahkan ketikkan di kolom review.

Oh ya, saya mungkin tidak bisa update cepat jadi harap sabar menanti….

See ya,

Ann *_*


	3. K sampai O

Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**A sampai Z**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Dan untuk penggemar Orihime saya sarankan untuk meng-klik tombol 'Kembali'**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

Sebuah kisah cinta yang terangkai dalam alphabet.

…

* * *

**Chapter ****three**** : ****K**** sampai ****O**

**Kantong Belanja**

Rukia keluar dari sebuah supermarket sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik yang cukup besar dan kelihatannya cukup berat juga karena beberapa kali gadis itu memindahkan kantong tersebut dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya atau sebaliknya. "Apa minta jemput _nii-sama_ saja ya pulangnya?" Rukia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor satu untuk panggilan cepat ke nomor kakak iparnya tapi sebelum panggilan tersambung panggilan tersebut dibatalkannya. "Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak boleh merepotkan_ nii_-_sama,_" Rukia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantong dan mulai berjalan.

Bruk!

"Berat!" Keluh Rukia. Diletakkannya kantong belanjaannya di jalan dan disekanya keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Dipandanginya tangannya yang memerah. "Huh…," Rukia menghela nafas.

"Perlu bantuan?" Rukia mendengar suara dari balik tubuhnya dan ia langsung mengenali suara bariton itu. Rukia menoleh sedikit ke arah datangnya suara. "Ichigo? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Rukia malah balik bertanya.

"Belanja, sama sepertimu," Ichigo mengangkat kantong plastik yang dibawanya menunjukkan barang belanjaannya yang jauh lebih sedikit dari Rukia. Pipi Rukia memerah.

'_Aku menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh.'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia saat dilihatnya Ichigo memungut kantong belanjanya. "Membantumu," jawab Ichigo. Rukia menatapnya dan itu membuat Ichigo salah tingkah. "Ayo!" kata Ichigo, lalu ia berjalan mendahului Rukia sambil menenteng kantong belanja Rukia dengan mudahnya.

'_Sepertinya aku memang punya malaikat penolong Rangiku-san.'_

Rukia tersenyum senang dan melangkahkan kakinya menjajari langkah Ichigo.

"Ichigo," pemuda itu menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Ichigo tertegun beberapa saat . "Ya," sahutnya kemudian.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya Rukia membuka suaranya.

"Anu, Ichigo. Kemarin…"

Ichigo menoleh, membuat Rukia urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat Rukia tidak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Rukia menggeleng, lidahnya urung mengajukan pertanyaan yang dari kemarin berputar di kepalanya.

"Tapi sepertinya kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi," ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak jadi," sahut Rukia.

"Oh."

Lagi keduanya berjalan dalam diam, di bawah teduh rindangnya pepohonan yang sengaja ditanam dipinggiran jalan guna kenyamanan pejalan kaki.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu di taman kota, Rukia." Ichigo kembali membuka percakapan.

Rukia melirik Ichigo.

"Tapi mungkin kamu tidak melihatku, makanya saat berulangkali kupanggil kamu tidak menyahut." Tambahnya.

Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata. "Aku mendengarmu, Ichigo."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Ichigo langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamu sedang bersama seseorang makanya kuputuskan tidak menjawab panggilanmu dan pergi saja." Rukia ikut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Ichigo yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong gadis itu siapa, pacarmu ya?"

"_Please bilang bukan…" _jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Namanya Inoue, dia teman kecilku." Jawab Ichigo.

"Hanya teman kecil? Bukan pacar?" Rukia segela berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Ya," laki-laki itu menegaskan.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Rukia?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia lagi-lagi gadis itu enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran Rukia. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kamu katakana tadi," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menarik napas dalam. "Sebenarnya aku berbicara dengan Orihime sebelum kamu datang, Ichigo."

Mata coklat milik Ichigo melebar. "Kamu kenal Inoue, Rukia?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga, kami hanya bertemu karena dia berbaik hati membantuku." Jelas Rukia.

"Lalu, apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Ichigo. "Kurasa dia menceritakan padamu tentang itu"

"Kalau itu yang kamu maksud adalah rencana pernyataan cinta Orihime padamu, kurasa kamu benar. Dia memang bercerita padaku." Jelas Rukia.

"Begitu ya," ujar Ichigo lemas.

"Jadi, kalian jadian?" tanya Rukia, gadis itu berusaha terdengar santai padahal ia menantikan jawaban Ichigo dengan jantung berdebar dan hatinya meneriakkan kata 'tidak' berulang kali.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku apa kamu menerima perasaan Orihime?" Rukia memperbaiki pertanyaannya.

"Tidak," jawab Ichigo cepat. Satu kata yang membuat Rukia langsung merasa lega.

"Mana mungkin aku menerima perasaannya sementara aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

_Deg!_

Sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk merasa lega.

Perlahan Ichigo meletakkan kantong belaja milik Rukia ke atas tanah dan mengambil satu langkah lebar ke depan, mempersempit jaraknya dengan Rukia. sepasang mata coklat milik Ichigo menatap tepat ke mata Rukia, mengunci pandangan mata violet itu padanya.

"Itu kamu, Rukia."

Mata Rukia melebar kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Gadis yang kusukai itu kamu, Rukia." Ichigo memperjelas kata-katanya. "Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

…

**Love me not?**

Ichigo berdiri diam menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang berdiri di depannya, yang sepertinya masih tercengang akibat pernyataannya beberapa saat lalu. Putra pertama Ishhin Kurosaki itu berusaha terlihat tenang meski sebenarnya jantungnya sekarang berdebar lebih cepat daripada debaran normalnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir menuruni pelipisnya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Rukia sebagai jawaban atas perasaannya. Tapi ia akan menunggu sampai gadis itu pulih dari keterkejutannya dan memberinya jawaban. Ya, ia akan menunggu seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini, menunggu kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Rukia, menunggu kesempatan mendekatinya, menunggu kesempatan bersamanya dan menunggu kesempatan untuk dapat menyatakan perasaanya. Jadi menunggu beberapa menit untuk mendengar jawaban dari gadis beriris violet yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tidak masalah bukan.

…

_Bruk!_

_Ichigo menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang jangkung ke atas tumpukan salju putih yang menumpuk cukup tebal di pinggir jalanan yang sunyi. Tentu saja sunyi, siapa yang mau berjalan-jalan di hari salju turun dengan lebat yang membuat udara bersuhu di bawah nol derajat. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi dingin yang perlahan menjalari tubuhnya yang semula hangat. Ia ingin membeku, ingin dingin membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sehingga ia bisa pergi ke tempat ibunya berada. Negeri jauh yang hanya bisa dicapai jika ia berhenti bernapas. _

"_Aduh! Sakit!"_

_Mata Ichigo membuka memperlihatkan sepasang iris berwarna coklat sama sepeti yang dimiliki oleh ibunya. Cepat laki-laki itu duduk dan mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu ketenangannya itu._

"_Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_

_Mata Ichigo menatap gadis berambut hitam yang panjangnya sedikit melewati bahu yang terduduk di atas salju tidak jauh darinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya karena tadi gadis itu yang mengaduh kesakitan._

"_Halo, aku bertanya padamu apa kamu baik-baik saja?" gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya._

_Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Bukankah kamu tadi jatuh?"_

"_Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan," sahut gadis itu sambil berusaha berdiri._

"_Terserahlah," ujar Ichigo seraya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya._

"_Hei, kamu bisa membeku kalau tidur di situ."_

_Ichigo kembali membuka matanya dan langsung menemukan pemandangan wajah gadis tadi yang kini sedang menunduk memandanginya. "Pergilah, jangan menggangguku." Usirnya._

"_Kenapa kamu tidur di sini? Kamu tidak punya rumah ya?" gadis itu kini berjongkok di sebelah Ichigo._

"_Cerewet. Aku punya rumah tapi aku tidak mau pulang." Sahut Ichigo sambil merubah posisi tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam masih terpasang di kepalanya menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna jingga menyolok. _

"_Kenapa? Apa kamu bertengkar dengan ayahmu atau kamu dimarahi ibumu?"_

"_Ya, aku bertengkar dengan ayahku. Sekarang pergi, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun." Ichigo menjawab dengan kasar berharap gadis itu akan pergi setelah mendengar sahutan kasar darinya._

_Tapi ternyata gadis itu belum menyerah dan bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kamu bertengkar dengan ayahmu?" _

"_Bukan urusanmu!" teriak Ichigo._

"_Kenapa marah? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya." Ujar gadis itu dengan wajah merengut._

"_Kamu mengganggu tahu. Pergi!"_

"_Jangan suka marah-marah nanti nggak ada yang mau jadi pacarmu lho." Ujar gadis itu lagi tidak terlihat gelagat bahwa gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. malah gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ichigo._

_Mata coklat milik Ichigo menatap tajam gadis itu. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau mati." Katanya._

"_Eh? Kamu sakit parah ya?"_

"_Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mati." Ichigo membuang muka._

"_Kenapa?" suara gadis itu melembut. Membuat Ichigo kembali menoleh padanya. "Kenapa kamu ingin mati?" sepasang manik violet milik gadis itu menatapnya khawatir._

_Ichigo menengadah menatap langit yang masih setia menurunkan bituran-butiran salju ke bumi. "Aku ingin menyusul ibuku," ujarnya lirih._

"_Ibumu sudah meninggal?" Ichigo mengangguk, entah mengapa sekarang ia tidak lagi berniat mengusir gadis itu. Gadis tidak dikenal yang terus menerus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan._

"_Kamu pasti sangat menyayangi ibumu hingga ingin menyusulnya," kata gadis itu._

"_Beliau seluruh hidupku," ujar Ichigo._

"_Begitupun sebaliknya bukan?" Ichigo menoleh, menatap gadis itu yang ternyata mengikutinya menengadah menatap langit._

"_Kurasa begitu," jawab Ichigo._

"_Bagaimana kalau keadaannya dibalik?" gadis yang belum Ichigo ketahui namanya itu menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu yang meninggal dan ibumu ingin menyusulmu, apa kamu akan membiarkannya?"_

"_Tidak. Aku ingin ibuku hidup." Jawab Ichigo cepat._

"_Itu juga yang ibumu inginkan. Ia ingin kamu hidup dan menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasa, sampai saatnya nanti takdir mempertemukanmu kembali dengan ibumu."_

_Ichigo diam, mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis tak dikenal itu padanya. "Tapi…"_

"_Hiduplah, bukankah kamu masih punya seorang ayah yang harus kamu jaga. Kurasa ia pun sama kehilangannya denganmu, bahkan lebih."_

"_Bukan hanya ayah aku juga masih punya dua orang adik perempuan."_

"_Tambah satu alasan kau tidak boleh mati. Ada dua orang adik yang harus kamu jaga. Bukankah alasan seorang kakak dilahirkan lebih dulu adalah untuk melindungi adik-adiknya?" gadis itu tersenyum pada Ichigo._

"_Mungkin kamu benar." Ichigo kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit._

"_Bukan mungkin, tapi aku memang benar." Kata gadis itu._

"_Ya, kamu memang benar." Ujar Ichigo. "Terima kasih"_

"_Sama-sama." Jawab gadis itu seraya berdiri. "Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi." Ujarnya._

"_Ke mana?" tanya Ichigo_

"_Aku harus ke sekolah."_

_Kening Ichigo berkerut. "Di hari libur?" _

"_Ya, aku harus mengikuti kelas persiapan. Aku mau masuk ke smu Karakura."_

"_Oh."_

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi. Segeralah pulang dan berbaikan dengan ayahmu. Sampai jumpa." Gadis itu berusaha melangkah cepat di atas permukaan jalan yang bersalju._

"_Apa kamu malaikat?"_

_Langkah gadis itu terhenti dan ia pun berbalik. Gadis itu tersenyum geli. "Bukan. Aku hanya seorang siswa kelas tiga smp yang harus mengikuti kelas persiapan agar bisa masuk ke sekolah yang kuimpikan." Jawabnya._

"_Namamu?"_

"_Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."_

…

Sejak hari bersalju yang mempertemukannya dengan Rukia. Ichigo sudah menyukai gadis itu, dan semakin menyukainya setiap kali ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang memberinya alasan mengapa ia harus tetap hidup. Dan menjadi salah satu orang yang ia jaga dan ia lindungi. Meskipun sepertinya Rukia tidak mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka itu.

"Kamu yakin menyukaiku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia.

"Aku tidak lebih cantik dari Orihime, tidak lebih tinggi, tidak lebih seksi. Kenapa memilihku?" Ujar Rukia.

"Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, untuk apa aku repot-repot berlari pulang-pergi dari sekolah ke rumahku hanya untuk sebuah buku teks bahasa Inggris?"

"Eh?"

"Untuk apa aku berpura-pura tidak bisa memakai dasi hanya agar kamu menolongku?"

Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Jadi…"

"Untuk apa aku mengajakmu makan es krim bersama kalau aku tidak menyukaimu? Dan menurutmu untuk siapa aku menyanyikan lagu _'Thinking of you'_ di atap sekolah tempo hari?"

"Jadi, selama ini…"

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu, Rukia. Perasaan suka yang sudah berkembang menjadi rasa sayang lalu berbuah menjadi rasa cinta."

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya yang mulai mengabur akibat air mata yang mengancam keluar dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu menyukaiku, Rukia?" Ichigo menatap Rukia, menunggu dengan gugup jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Rukia mengangguk.

Sebuah anggukan yang membuat sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat sedikit, tapi anggukan itu belum cukup. Belum cukup memastikan perasaan Rukia padanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Ichigo." Rukia menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

…

**Masalah (?)**

"Jadi, kapan tepatnya kalian jadian?" Rangiku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia hingga hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah _innocent._

"Kamu dan Ichigo tentunya, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Eh, itu…"

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian nggak jadian, aku lihat kalian berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama." Rangiku mencolek pelan pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, iya, kami memang sudah jadian." Jawab Rukia sambil mendorong pelan Rangiku agar gadis itu agak menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kapan?" tanya Rangiku lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di depan tempat duduk Rukia, yang merupakan tempat duduknya.

"Minggu lalu," jawab Rukia. Mata gadis itu kembali menekuni buku yang terbuka di atas mejanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dengan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Ukitake-_sensei _yang baru selesai setengahnya itu.

"Seminggu? Sudah seminggu dan kamu tidak menceritakannya padaku?" mata Rangiku menyipit. "Jahat sekali!"

Rukia kembali mengangkat matanya dari buku sastra Jepang-nya dan menatap Rangiku. "Maaf, Rangiku." Ucap Rukia. "Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya, Ichigo sekarang pacarku."

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku sudah lama menyukai Ichigo dan menyimpan perasaan itu di hatiku. Lalu tiba-tiba Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan memintaku jadi pacarnya. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya." Jelas Rukia.

Rangiku tersenyum kecil. "Kamu harusnya bahagia, Rukia-_chan. _Ternyata perasaanmu pada si kepala jeruk itu berbalas." Ujarnya. Yang dijawab Rukia dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begini aku tidak bisa marah pada deh. Tidak tega marah pada Rukia-_chan _yang imut ini." Rangiku mencubit kedua belah pipi Rukia gemas. "Akhirnya mimpi Rukia-_chan_ jadi kenyataan. Selamat, Rukia-_chan_."

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia sambil menggosok pelan pipinya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa traktirannya."

"Iya, iya sekarang hadap ke depan Rangiku. Ukitake-_sensei_ sudah kembali." Ujar Rukia. Dan Rangiku langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis dan berpura-pura sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tanpa Rukia dan Rangiku sadari, pemilik sepasang mata biru berkacamata memperhatikan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi.

…

"Ini gadisnya, nona."

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata meletakkan selembar foto ke atas meja yang berada di bagian sudut sebuah café bernuansa biru yang terletak di tengah kota Karakura. Foto berukuran 3R itu menampilkan foto seorang laki-laki berambut jingga yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek di depan sebuah _game center. _

Sebuah tangan berjemari lentik yang kuku-kukunya dicat warna kuning dengan hiasan gliter bergambar kupu-kupu berwarna perak mengambil foto tersebut.

"Jadi, gadis ini alasannya menolakku?" mata gadis itu memincing menatap foto di tangannya.

"Ya, gadis itu pacarnya Kurosaki." Jawab laki-laki berkacamata.

"Gadis ini, aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Ujar gadis berambut jingga-kecoklatan yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang itu. "Namanya Rukia, bukan?" tanyanya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ya, Kuchiki Rukia," sahut laki-laki itu.

"Tidak kusangka dia orangnya," gumam gadis itu. "Oke, sekarang kamu boleh pergi Ishida." Perintahnya.

"Baik, nona Inoue." Ishida berdiri dan menghormat sedikit sebelum meninggalkan Inoue sendirian.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukaimu Rukia-_chan_. Bahkan kupikir kita bisa berteman. Tapi maaf, nona Kuchiki. Ichigo hanya untukku." Orihime meremas foto di tangannya hingga menggumpal membentuk bola kecil dan melemparnya ke atas meja.

…

**Nona Inoue**

"Selamat pagi." teriak Orihime sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar kediaman keluarga Inoue yang didominasi warna putih tulang dan sapuan warna emas.

"Selamat pagi, nona Orihime." Sahut pelayan-pelayan berseragam hitam-putih yang berbaris di bawah tangga.

Anak kedua keluarga Inoue itu menebar senyum pada pelayan-pelayannya itu lalu membelokkan langkahnya menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, _nii-san_."

Laki-laki yang duduk di kepala meja itu mendongak dari _tablet computer_-nya dan tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Hime."

Orihime mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan kakaknya, Inoue Sora.

"Jadi, akhirnya kamu benar-benar pindah ke Smu Karakura, Hime?" ujar kakaknya, kini perhatiannya terpusat pada adiknya. Memang selalu begitu, bagi Sora tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini selain adik perempuannya itu.

Orihime mengangguk dan langsung berdiri lalu gadis itu memutar badannya dua kali. "Bagaimana menurut, _nii-san_? Aku cantik tidak memakai seragam ini?" tanyanya, meminta pendapat kakaknya.

"Memakai apapun, adikku selalu yang tercantik." Jawab Sora, jawabany yang memang selalu diberikan laki-laki itu tiap kali adiknya menanyakan bagaimana penampilannya.

"Terima kasih, _nii-san._" Orihime kembali duduk di kursinya. "Oh ya, _nii-san_. Aku akan sekelas dengan Kurosaki_-kun._" bibir Orihime tersenyum membentuk senyum.

"Bukankah itu memang tujuanmu pindah sekolah?" ujar Sora.

Orihime tersenyum. "Ketahuan ya?" ujar gadis itu dengan muka memerah. "_Nii-san _tidak marah 'kan kalau aku pindah sekolah?"

"Tidak. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang, Hime. _Nii-san _ tidak akan marah padamu," jawab Sora.

Orihime bangun dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk leher kakaknya. "Aku sangat menyanyangimu, _nii-san._"

"_Nii-san_ juga sayang padamu, Hime."

…

Sebuah mobil limusin berwarna putih berhenti di dekat gerbang Smu Karakura, membuat mata para siswa yang berada di sekitarnya langsung tertuju pada mobil yang tidak biasa muncul di sekolah mereka itu.

Sopir berpakaian hitam keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan langsung berlari cepat menuju kursi penumpang untuk membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih, Zaraki-_san._"

Inoue Orihime, anak kedua dari keluarga Inoue keluar dari mobil mewah itu. "Jadi, ini sekolah Kurosaki-_kun._" ujarnya. "Tidak jelek juga." Dengan penuh percaya diri gadis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gerbang menuju bangunan utama Smu Karakura, tanpa memedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

…

"Selamat pagi, semuanya…!"

Sebuah seruan nyaring yang berasal dari pintu kelas 1-D membuat semua mata yang berada di dalam kelas itu menoleh kearah pintu. Tapi hanya sesaat, detik berikutnya semua orang sudah kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Lho, lho, kok aku dicuekin?" keluh si pemilik suara cempreng itu.

"Sudah biasa 'kan kamu dicuekin, Keigo."

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Asano Keigo itu langsung berbalik. "Mizuiro, kamu jahat sekali padaku." Rengeknya pada laki-laki berambut hitam yang bersuara tadi.

"Jangan merengek, Keigo. Rengekanmu membuatku bergidik." Ujar teman sekelasnya itu sambil berjalan melewati Keigo.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo." sapa Mizuiro pada Ichigo yang sudah datang lebih pagi darinya, yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan teman sekelas mereka Yasutora Sado. "Pagi, Sado." Mizuiro juga menyapa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap itu.

"Pagi, Mizuiro." Jawab Ichigo dan Sado bersamaan.

"Ichigo, Sado, kenapa kalian menjawab sapaan Mizuiro tapi sapaanku tidak?" Keigo muncul dari belakang Mizuiro.

"Pagi, Keigo." Ujar Ichigo dan Sado lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Kenapa datar begitu?" protes laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

"Memang harus seperti apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Harusnya kalian menjawab sapaanku dengan penuh cinta, penuh cinta, Ichigo."

"Heh?" sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat.

"Seperti saat kamu membalas sapaan Rukia-_chan._"

"Aku biasa saja tuh," sahut Ichigo.

"Biasa saja? Kamu tidak bisa dan tidak boleh memperlakukan Rukia-_chan _dengan perlakuan biasa, Ichigo. Kamu harus memperlakukan Rukia-_chan _dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Kamu harus memanjakannya, menyanyanginya dan mencintainya setulus hati." Jelas Keigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap Keigo tanpa berkedip, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapan sifat aneh bin ajaib teman sekelasnya itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Ichigo." Mizuiro mendorong tubuh Keigo hingga laki-laki itu menabrak dinding kelas.

"Tega nian dirimu padaku, Mizuiro." Ringis Keigo. Tapi tidak seorangpun memedulikannya.

"Oh ya, aku dengar hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ujar Mizuiro mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Murid baru, di akhir semester?" tanya Ichigo sedikit tidak percaya akan ada murid pindahan sementara ujian kenaikan kelas akan diadakan sebulan lagi.

"Aneh bukan, kenapa memilih pindah di waktu seperti ini? Bukankah akan sulit mengingat sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas." Ujar Mizuiro menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo.

"Mungkin dia punya suatu alasan." Ujar Sado.

"Benar, mungkin murid baru ini dalam keadaan terdesak sehingga harus segera pindah dari sekolahnya yang dulu. Memangnya dia pindahan mana?" kata Ichigo.

"Smu Putri Seiran, kalau aku tidak salah." Jawab Mizuiro.

"Smu Putri Seiran kamu bilang, Mizuiro?" tanya Keigo yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali bergabung dengan mereka. Mizuiro mengangguk.

"Itu 'kan sekolah para nona," ujar Keigo.

"Sekolah para nona kaya?" ujar Ichigo dan Sado.

"Iya, sekolah khusus putri yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak orang kaya saja karena biaya sekolah di sana sangat amat mahal. Makanya disebut sekolah para nona kaya." Jelas Keigo.

"Jadi, semakin aneh bukan. Seorang nona kaya pindah ke sekolah kita yang hanya sekolah negeri biasa." Ujar Mizuiro.

"Tidak aneh, mungkin saja perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut makanya dia harus pindah ke sekolah yang lebih murah." Sahut Keigo.

Ichigo, Mizuiro dan Sado menatap Keigo. "Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu takut-takut.

"Tumben kamu pintar, Keigo." Jawab Mizuiro. Diikuti anggukan Ichigo dan Sado.

"Jadi kalian pikir selama ini aku bodoh?"

"Begitulah," sahut Mizuiro yang lagi-lagi diikuti anggukan kepala oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Jahat!"

…

"Selamat pagi, aku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal semuanya." Kata Orihime sembari membungkuk kecil pada teman-teman barunya.

"Cantik sekali…" mata Keigo sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah muda saat melihat Orihime. "Ichigo, dia cantik sekali 'kan?" ujar Keigo pada Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya.

Ichigo tidak merespon, matanya masih terpaku pada gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas. Hampir tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

"Wah, wah, kamu begitu terpesona, Ichigo. Jangan lupa kamu sudah punya Rukia-_chan_." Kata Keigo.

"Aku.. tidak…"

"Halo, Kurosaki-_kun._ Senang sekali bisa satu kelas denganmu." Kata Orihime yang kini sudah menempati bangku di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kamu mengenalnya, Ichigo?" bisik Keigo tapi tidak dijawab Ichigo karena pikiran Ichigo kini dipenuhi pertanyaan kenapa Inoue pindah ke sekolahnya. Apa mungkin perusahaan yang dijalankan kakaknya bangkrut sehingga gadis itu harus pindah ke sekolah yang biayanya lebih murah?

…

**Oisi**

Rukia memasang wajah cemberut. Iris violetnya menatap marah dua orang yang duduk beberapa meja darinya di kantin sekolah. Kedua orang itu sama seperti dirinya sedang menikmati makan siang. Bedanya kalau kedua orang itu terlihat menikmati makan siangnya Rukia sebaliknya, makan siangnya belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

"_Murid baru itu benar-benar menyebalkan,"_ pikirnya.

"Di sini panas ya, Rangiku?" Ujar Renji.

"Kamu benar, Renji. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas ya?" Rangiku mengiyakan.

Muka Rukia semakin bertekuk.

"Bisa tidak kalian berhenti mengangguku?" Kata Rukia.

"Aiih, ada yang marah. Rangiku." Renji semakin menggoda Rukia.

Rukia mendelik sebal pada Renji.

"Hei, Rukia. Kalau kamu marah ya marah saja jangan dipendam." Ujar Renji pada Rukia. "Katakan pada si kepala jeruk itu kalau kamu tidak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan murid baru itu."

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" tanya Rukia tapi dari intonasi suaranya jelas kalau gadis itu sedang marah.

"Kenapa? Karena kamu itu pacarnya Ichigo, wajar saja kalau kamu marah." Jawab Rangiku.

Rukia menoleh cepat pada Rangiku. "Ichigo bilang dia tidak menyukai Inoue, dia menemaninya hanya karena Inoue teman kecilnya dan belum memiliki teman di sini." Sanggah Rukia.

"Begitu ya? Teman kecil yang benar-benar merepotkan," kata Rangiku.

"Kamu yakin Ichigo tidak suka padanya, Inoue 'kan cantik, seksi pula. Mana mungkin si kepala jeruk itu tidak tergoda." Ujar Renji yang langsung disambut pukulan keras dari kedua gadis yang duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Ichigo tidak akan selingkuh. Titik." Tegas Rukia.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tadi cuma bercanda Rukia." ujar Renji sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang menjadi sasaran tinju Rukia dan Rangiku.

"Salahmu sendiri Renji, bercandamu keterlaluan." tambah Rangiku.

"Maaf, Rukia." ucap Renji. "Kalau kamu memang yakin, si kepala jeruk tidak selingkuh. Percaya saja pada keyakinanmu itu. Jangan biarkan masalah seperti ini menghancurkan hubungan kalian."

Rukia menghela napas panjang.

Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Menghalau keinginan untuk menarik Ichigo agar menjauh dari Inoue. Sudah dua hari ini Orihime selalu saja memonopoli Ichigo, bahkan tadi pagi Ichigo tidak menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama malah berangkat bersama dengan Orihime. Rukia kesal, sangat bahkan tapi ia menahan diri tidak mau menjadi pacar yang terlalu posesif.

…

Rukia berjalan ke kelasnya seorang diri, tangannya penuh dengan kertas hasil fotocopi. Saat menuruni tangga tidak disangka-sangka dia berpapasan dengan Ichigo. Tanpa Orihime disampingnya. Hal yang jarang ditemuinya dua hari terakhir ini.

"Ruki, maaf," kata Ichigo meminta maaf.

"Yaa… aku tau. Kau sibuk'kan, aku mengerti kok," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum.

"Besok bisa makan siang bersama 'kan? Aku akan membuatkanmu bento." Ujar Rukia.

Wajah Ichigo langsung berserk-seri. "Tentu saja, tidak sabar menunggu besok." Katanya.

Mau tidak mau bibir Rukia juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku…"

"Kurosaki-_kun_…!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara memanggil Ichigo dengan genitnya.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Itu Orihime si murid baru.

"Ichigo, pulang sekolah aku harus bertemu dengan Kyoraku-_sensei _dulu.. Kamu bisa menungguku sebentar 'kan?" Orihime langsung menggandeng tangan Ichigo.

Rukia hanya diam namun matanya memancarkan kekesalan luar biasa.

"Inoue..! Lepas!" Ichigo segera melepas tangannya dari gandengan Orihime, tapi orihime tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Eeeh.. kenapa, Kurosaki-_kun_?" keluh Inoue.

Rukiamasih berdiri dihadapan mereka, melihat secara langsung gerak-gerik keduanya. Sampai beberapa saat dia bahkan belum bisa memutuskan harus berkata apa.

"Rukia…"

"Maaf, kalian menghalangi jalan!"

Rukia berlalu, makin cepat dia menuruni tangga. Hatinya bergemuruh, sakit. Inikah yang disebut cemburu?

"Rukia-_chan, _ marah ya?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah _innocent._

Sementara itu Ichigo menatap punggung Rukiayang semakin jauh dari jarak pandangnya dengan hati yang tak tenang.

…

"Kurosaki-_kun._"

Ichigo menoleh. "Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Bisakah kamu mengantarkanku ke ruang tata usaha? Aku harus menemui Kyoraku-_san _untuk melengkapi administrasi." pinta Orihime. "Aku belum hapal dimana tempatnya."

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon, Kurosaki-_kun._ Tolong bantu aku. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama." Orihime langsung memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Maaf, Inoue. kamu harus pergi sendiri." Cepat Ichigo melepaskan diri dari jerat Orihime. "Aku akan makan siang bersama Rukia." Sahut Ichigo dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Inoue.

…

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku terlambat." Ucap Ichigo pada Rukia yang sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di halam belakang sekolah mereka, tempat biasanya mereka makan siang bersama.

Rukia membuang muka. "Masih ingat denganku rupanya?" ujar gadisnya itu dengan muka yang cemberut.

"Heh? Kamu marah ya, Rukia.?" Kata Ichigo sambil duduk di samping Rukia yang masih tidak mau menoleh padanya.

"Menurutmu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Marah," jawab Ichigo.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Hari ini Inoue benar-benar merepotkan." Ucap Ichigo.

Rukia masih diam.

"Rukia, maafkan aku ya," mohon Ichigo sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon pengertianmu, Inoue itu teman kecilku dan dia tidak kenal siapapun di sekolah ini selain aku makanya dia selalu bertanya padanya."

Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya itu. "Bertanya, heh? Dia menempel padamu seperti lem Ichigo, dia sengaja ingin memonopolimu," ujar Rukia tidak menyimpan lagi kekesalannya.

"Inoue tidak seperti itu, dia hanya…"

"Kalau begitu pergi saja ke tempatnya, tidak usah mencariku lagi." Potong Rukia sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Rukia…"

"Pergi."

Ichigo menghela napas, laki-laki itu melirik kekasihnya yang kini kembali membelakanginya. Sepertinya saat ini Rukia benar-benar marah padanya. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Perlahan Ichigo bangkit tapi sebelum ia berdiri Ichigo merasakan tangannya ditarik hingga ia kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Jadi, kalau kusuruh pergi kamu akan pergi begitu saja, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"'Kan kamu yang menyuruhku pergi," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi…"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat pergi ke mesin penjual minuman untuk membelikanmu jus stoberi supaya kamu mau memaafkanku." Jelas Ichigo.

"Kukira…"

"Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Rukia. Mengerti?"

Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jus stroberiku?"Rukia balik bertanya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Ichigo segera berdiri dan belari ke mesin penjual minuman.

Lima menit kemudian Ichigo sudah kembali dengan membawa dua kotak jus di tangannya.

"Cepat sekali?" Rukia bingung kenapa Ichigo sudah kembali padahal mesin penjual minuman ada di kantin yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat ereka sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan lariku cepat, nona Kuchiki." Jawab Ichigo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Rukia. "Lagipula aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu." Tambah Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sekotak jus stroberi pada Rukia.

"Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar dimaafkan 'kan, nona Kuchiki?"

Rukia memandang Ichigo sebentar. "Hmm… baiklah," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia yang langsung membuat wajah gadisnya itu memerah.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan, bukankah kemarin kamu bilang akan membuatkanku bento hari ini?" ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ini kubuatkan khusus untukmu," gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Ichigo.

Segera Ichigo membuka tutup kotak bekal yang diberikan Rukia. "Kelihatannya enak," ujarnya. Matanya menatap isi kotak bekal itu dengan penuh minat. Nasi putih yang dikelilingi potongan telur dadar gulung, sosis, brokoli, wortel dan kacang polong.

"_Itadakimas_u…"

Ichigo memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya. Sementara Rukia menatapnya dengan gugup, menunggu bagaimana pendapat kekasihnya itu tentang rasa masakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia setelah Ichigo menelan makanannya.

"Hm…."

Membuat Rukia semakin gugup.

"Ichigo?"

"_Oisi_, Rukia-_chan_." Lagi-lagi Ichigo berbisik di telinga Rukia, dan lagi-lagi suara rendah itu membuat wajah adik Hisana Byakuya itu sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

"Kalau begitu lain kali aku akan membuatkanmu bento lagi," ujar Rukia.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Rukia."

Ichigo dan Rukia, keduanya begitu asyik dengan kebersamaan mereka hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna coklat mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, benci lebih tepatnya.

"Nona?" tanya laki-laki berkaca mata yang berdiri di samping Orihime.

"Aku akan memisahkan mereka," ujar gadis itu. "Pasti. Dan kamu harus membantuku, Ishida."

"Apapun untukmu, nona."

…

tbc

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya. Long time no see, bagaimana kabar kalian?

Pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama karena baru bisa update sekarang.

Kedua saya mau berterima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca fic saya ini, semoga kalian berkenan membacanya lagi.

Ketiga saya mau ngebalas review yg nggak login yg belum sempat saya balas :

**Yuhi Yuki Ishida **: makasih dah RnR,,, manis ya? ati2 ntar sakit gigi lho,,,,

**Ichirukilover** : makasih dah RnR, neh saya dah update RnR lagi ya,,,

**Mr. Krabs** : bagian mana yg nggak kamu suka? Oh ya, makasih reviewnya ya,,,,

Keempat saya minta pendapat kalian tentang fic ini yang bisa kalian lakukan dengan mengetik komentar, saran maupun kritik kalian di kotak review.

Kelima, ada yang yang mau membantu saya dengan abjad selanjutnya? Kalau ada tolong tulis di kotak review ya,,, *_*

Keenam, dan lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update kilat. Tapi saya akan berusaha agar bisa meng-update fic ini secepat yang saya bisa.

Dan terakhir, maaf atas segala kekurangan/kesalahan yang ada di fic ini.

See ya,,,

Ann *_*


End file.
